Demon's Heart
by heartofthecards321
Summary: Joey and yugi are demon royalty and their guardians are anzu and honda but that's not all they are cursed that whenever the sky darkens they turn into girls and only the kiss of the person who captures their demon hearts can break the spell. So when new kids come to the school will they capture the Demon's Heart.


"_Young children I place a curse on you that you will transform into girl once the sky darkens until the day someone can capture your demon hearts and then the curse will break and you will turn into the form of your true love." The witch Ana said as she was soon found by the guardians of the young children she ran out repeating the words she had said to the guardians as she disappeared._

16 years later

"Hey did you hear the news?" asked a beautiful golden haired boy

"No, what news?" asked a tri-colored boy that looked as if he was in elementary not high school

"We are getting new students tomorrow." Answered the golden haired boy

"Joey!"

"Yugi!" suddenly the boys turned around to find a brown haired brown eyed young man and a brown haired blue eyed young woman standing three feet behind them "Oops sorry anzu and Honda." Apologized yugi and joey. Joey was beautiful and that was only to describe him with his golden hair and eyes that looked like amber that had sunlight shone through it, yugi was as beautiful with his small stature and gravity defying tri-color hair and wide amethyst eyes. You see joey and yugi were demons and not just any demons they were considered royal in their fractions and Anzu and her mate Honda were their guardians but they were also sort of royal they were the second children of their parents so they weren't heir to their families so they became guardians instead right now they were on their way to school Domino High. Even though Anzu and Honda were hundreds of years old they were disguised as normal high schoolers and as yugi and joey's friends cause the fact that they were demons was a secret and joey and yugi had another secret whenever the sky darken whether it was just clouds covering, a storm, or the sun had set and night had taken over the sky they turned into girls.

That night in another part of town

"Seto did we have to move to this miserable town?" complained a white haired tall male as he stood next to his smaller counterpart

"That's what I want to you." Agreed a sandy blonde haired male as he also stood next to his counterpart

"Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou I am sure seto has his reason." Said a tall tri-colored haired male

"I do." Said a brown haired male named Seto suddenly they heard "Oh what do we have here?" someone said as the boys looked frankly to find the source of that ethereal, silky voice. Then they heard a sweet, childish voice said "I say we have new demons. Up here." They looked up to find 2 girls up in the sky floating but they couldn't really them till they came down then both seto's and the tri-colored haired male named yami breath hitched as they took in the sight of the 2 gorgeous woman that stood before them.

The first thing that ran through Yami's mind was she is absolutely stunning as he took in the sight of a small girl that tri-colored hair that went down to mid-thigh that had gentle wave to it, it also had fox ears popping out of it, she also had nine fox tails, she also had dark amethyst eyes. Yami had just met her but he was already totally in love. Then as yami took in her outfit he almost had a nose bleed she had on a bra looking shirt with a halfway sleeveless jacket, fingerless gloves that went down to her wrist, really short shorts, and mid shin lace up boots. Yami couldn't believe that an innocent looking girl could have on such a sexy outfit on.

Seto was lost in thought too as he took in the beauty before him. She's a goddess thought seto as he looked over the girl before him. She had long white hair that went down to just below her knees, she had beautiful gold eyes that were slit like a cat's, and she also had wolf ears and tail. Seto then took in her outfit she had on short sleeveless dress on but most of it was see through it was gold and she had on a choker on and heels that stayed on thanks to the ribbons that was wrapped around up to her knees. All in all he thought she was gorgeous and he was totally in love.

"So this is where you two ran off to." Seto and Yami heard as they looked behind them they saw a male and female that looked pretty mad.

"Sorry Aura and Drac." Everyone heard as they looked at the girls they knew them and they seemed scared. SMACK they heard as they saw the 2 hit them upside their heads "Sorry is not good enough you idiots do you know what your parents would do to us if you got hurt or worse!" the 2 screamed at the same time as the girls started to laugh as they said "They'd have your heads for sure."

"Right." The boys felt left out so they decided to ask "Um who are you guys?"

"Oh yeah we haven't introduce ourselves." Said the girls

"Well I am Princess Kit fox daughter of King Sake fox and Queen Lina fox the nine tailed fox demons" Said the smaller girl

"I am Princess Yue wolf daughter of King Dark wolf and Queen light wolf the ethereal wolf demons." Said the taller girl next to the smaller

"I am lady Aura succubus second daughter of Lady Sera succubus and lord Hale incubus and guardian to Princess Yue wolf and mate to lord Drac vampire." Said the girl with long black hair and red eyes

"I am lord Drac vampire second son of Lord Dracula vampire and Lady Luna vampire and guardian to Princess Kit fox and Mate to lady Aura succubus." Said the only man in the group

"Nice to meet you all." Said Kit and Yue "Now can we ask your names?"

"Seto Kaiba werewolf"

"Yami seenean fox demon"

"Bakura and Ryou incubus"

"Marik and Malik vampire."

"It's nice meet you all too." Said all of them.

The next day

"Ahh" said Joey and yugi as they had woken up to find the sky covered in clouds and they were still girls.

"Great I'll get the girl uniforms." Joey said as she walked out of yugi and hers room. You see because of the fact that their parents were big shots in the demon world they had lots of work so yugi, joey, anzu, and Honda stayed in the same apartment.

At the school

Seto, yami, bakura, marik, ryou, and malik were on their way to school when they heard familiar voices as they looked around and saw what they were looking for Aura, Drac, kit, Yue only they look different they didn't have a demon aura around they felt human.

As they got to the school they found out they were all in the same class as they were introduce to the class and giving their seats they heard "Sorry were late."

They looked as they saw the demons that had just met last night "Well I thought you'd be here since there is no sun today."

"Oh yeah Here you go our homework." The girls said as they gave a folder filled with papers

"Who are they?" asked the boys to someone who was also at their table.

"Oh them, their the schools idols Josephine or Jo and Katherine or Kat and their friends are anzu and Honda they are dating an ways Jo and Kat only come on days when the sky is dark and there is no sunshine cause they are allergic to the sun." answered the boy

"What!" the boys said in a loud whisper because they had never heard of any demons that were allergic to the sun.

The boys decided that they were going to find out their secret for sure.


End file.
